Moonverse: Crescent Moon
by fireuser3
Summary: After leaving Vanhoover and Chrysalis rejoining them they travel to a small country within the forgotten realms. However ponies have been disappearing from the town and it's up to the girls along with a fellow friend they must find what truly is happening in the small town.
1. Chapter 1

**F3: Okay guys I know it's been awhile since I've done an MLP fic but work had me pretty much stonewalled. So with that being said I'm gald to finally get back into one again. My original idea for this part of the Moonverse didn't take to my liking so I'm trying out a new idea. Hope you enjoy it. As usual I don't own MLP in any way but I only own the OC characters. With that being said I'm Firuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

 **Chapter 1: Reunion.**

After leaving Vanhoover behind and Chrysalis joining them the girls set off for there prime destination and leaving the lands of Equestria behind and into the Forgotten Realms. It was currently night time and everypony was fast asleep... well everypony but Trixie who was having another one of her nightmares.

Trixie tossed and turned in her sleep as her inner turmoil continued.

 _In her nightmare Trixie seemed to be in front what looked like a school but large enough to be a castle but it seemed to be burning. Trixie tried to stand but every time she did she would fall forward to the ground._

 _She looked around and noticed a tall demonic looking figure floating in mid air but she could only make out the figures raven like wings, the glowing horn on its head, and the glowing eyes staring below. Looking below the figure she saw five other figures but not responsive. She could make out one of them having a rainbow like style._

 _"Rainbow Dash?" She questioned both scared and confused as she was unresponsive. The demonic looking figure turned its attention to Trixie with a look of evil in its eyes "So much for your so called friends Trixie." The figure remarked. The figure put something in front of itself. With a flash of the horn a sickly sphere of dark green magic appeared before it._

 _"All that's left is you and then nothing will stand in my way of taking what I want." She figure said darkly._

 _Trixie now even more scared as she turned to Rainbow "Rainbow? Rainbow! Get up!" She cried out but to no avail. "She's dead and soon you'll be too." The figure said darkly as it fired the sphere. Trixie tried to block it but couldn't feel her magic. Before she could do anything else the sphere was just about to impact with Trixie point blank._

Trixie woke up with a start ending her nightmare. She was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Once she got her breathing under control she plopped back onto her pillow.

"Ugh. Stupid nightmare why can't it go away and leave me alone." Trixe groaned half awake.

She then turned to the her sleeping friends and Chrysalis who came out of her disgiues once no other pony was around to notice "We've certain came a long way. I just hope that we can find out more about this Alicorn Amulet before its too late." Trixie whispsered before laying down trying to get some kind of sleep.

It was afternoon to past midday before they arrived in the next town. When the train stopped and Chrysalis back in her disgiuses they arrived in small town that fits more of a laid back town. The town itself was lined with house and other small stores that are nearby so ponies could walk toward them. A small school for all the fillies and colts to go and learn so they are ready for whats ahead of them.

"Wow and Rarity used to live here." Rainbow replied taking in the sites.

"Yep from what she told me." Coco assured.

"Okay everypony we need to find if somepony knows anything about the Alicorn Amulet if there is any." Trixie explained as they all nodded.

"HEADS UP PONIES!" a stallions voice shouted as something buzzed toward them.

As on cue the girls duck or gotten out of the way incase of the three pegasus when an object buzzed passed them. It seemed to look a ordinary camera but it was flying with multiple propellors on three sides of it and it made a clicking sound whenever it came close to something and the fact it was also spinning uncontrollably.

"Hold on I got it!" the stallions voice called out as the object was then incased in a gray aura stopping it in it's tracks and it seemed to also shut down and the propellors stopped rotating.

Rainbow being herself immediately confronted the stallion "Hey what's the big idea! You could've hurt somepony with that... whatever it is." She growled obviously angry.

"Okay first of all this thing is called a drone. Secondly it's only a prototype and I didn't have time fix all the bugs before it went all haywire." The stallion retorted.

"Well then maybe next time you... should... wait a minute." Rainbow stopped herself before looking over the stallion in front of her.

She noticed the familiar steel gray coat with black mane with a silver streak running through it along with blue eye plus a cuitemark of two bronze gears mashing together with a book hovering above them.

Rainbow blinked before realizing who the stallion was "Code Breaker. That you." Rainbow said getting the other girls attention.

He only snickered "About time. I thought I would have to spell it out for you Dashie." CB said putting his flying camera away in a saddlebag.

"Ha ha very funny." She mocked laugh.

"What are you doing here Code. On another travel tour?" Cheerliee questioned.

"Actually I live here." CB said.

"WHAT!" The girls exclaimed.

"To be honest I thought you were more Manehatten like." Sunset said.

"While I do like Manehatten I only go there for convensions or if I'm being dragged their by my sister." CB said.

"So where are we anyway?" Lightning Dust questioned.

Code Breaker pointed toward a sign near the train station that said 'Welcome to Galrovia. Peaceful and Prosperous.'

"Galrovia huh?" Coco said. "Yep we're little but we have lots of other stuff that you might not find back in Equestria's borders." Code Breaker said.

Trixie took in what he just said then asked "Even information about the Alicorn Amulet."

"Yep even info about..." He stopped a moment realizing what Trixie just asked "Okay... this might not be any of my business but why would _want_ information about that." He retorted.

Sky Line decided to answer "It because we have to stop somepony from using it and maybe find a way to counter it." She said.

"And you are who exactly?" He questioned the new mare.

"My name is Sky Line and that's all you need to know." She said but the gears in his mind were already grinding about Sky Line.

"Well... if you girls really need it I think I know just who to talk to. Follow me." He said gesturing them to follow.

As they walk through town they noticed that some unicorn fillies and colts were practicing magic too be more specific arcane magic as one created a small cloud that drizzled rain and another who made a hole in the earth as the rain dizzled in it.

"Hey Code. Is this an arcane village?" Coco asked.

"Yep most of the residents here are arcane ponies but not just limited to unicorns. Even earth ponies and pegasi are arcane ponies each having various abilities even the little ones who are still trying to master theirs." Code said.

"But I've read there used to be a lot of them going around Equestria what happened to them? Sunset questioned.

Code only let out a sigh "To be honest even I'm not sure what happened and seems like our numbers are dimishing by the month." CB added.

"And what do you mean by that?" It was now Trixies turn to question.

CB only sighed "See that house over there." He said gesturing to a house.

It was simple two story house with a front lawn with a black top roof and white colored around the house.

"I knew a pony that lived in that house for two years. He was a chief for the schools cafeteria but when I went to visit him one day his house was cleared out and he was gone as well which was very concerning." CB replied.

They walked passed the house continuing on to the destination. "And this has been happening for how long?" Cheerliee asked.

"From what I've heard from the locals about over a year." He retorted.

"But how about we get toward where we're going shall we." He added.

Trixie gave the girls a questioning look as if they were thinking the same thing as well.

 **=MLP=**

About a twenty minute walk they finally arrived at the destination. It was a large three story house that seemed to be connected to other houses in the yard. It has a dark purple exterior with decorative shutters on the lower windows. The roof has standard black shingles on it while on the others it seemed like the roof were brick that took shape of a cone with a flag on each one.

In the front lawn in a ocean blue fountain with a carved pony center piece with water spraying into the fountain at a consistent pace. Also underneath the lower windows is a small flower garden. Finally the house has pine trees that lead up and down the walk way.

The girls mouth dropped from just the site of the place itself "Who lives here the mayor or something?!" Lightning exclaimed.

Code Breaker snickered "Please even the mayor doesn't have this big of a place." He said walking toward up to the house.

"Wow it's got a water feature." Coco said admiring the fountain before tapping the structure itself

"Lamanated limestone. Lasts a lot longer even from decay." Coco commented.

"Coco this isn't the time for site seeing were here on a mission." Trixie reminded as they approached the front door.

"Let me do the talking okay girls." CB added as they nodded in agreement. He then took his hoof and rang the bell.

*DING* *DONG*

The bell rang out and in a matter of seconds the door opened revealing a large stallion in what seems like a butlers suit. "Can I help you?" The stallion questioned.

"Yeah is Starlight home. I wish to speak with her." CB said respectfully.

The stallion then looked toward the girls who gentle waved at him "And what of them?" the stallion asked again.

"There with me." He simply stated. Ths stallion pondered for but a moment before stepping aside

"You may enter but no flying in the house. She can be very picky about that."

"Don't worry I'll make sure they won't cause trouble." CB assured as Rainbow, Lightning, and Sky Line dropped to the ground then proceeded to enter the house.

When they got inside they were further taken in awe. At the entry was a large staircase that went to the upper floor which then split with two more stairways one on each side which seemed to crafted out of some kind of wood and even leads into another room that opens in an arch. Above them was a glass three layer chandelier with glass oriniments hanging from them.

The walls themselves are wood installation which reach about three-fourths of the way up while the rest is white painted walls. On the walls themselves were pictures of famous equestrians or paintings of elegant design.

"Okay color me impressed cause this place is amazing." Sunset commented taking in the sites.

"Well thanks. It wasn't easy restoring this place let me tell you." A mares voice rung out which startled the girls for a moment.

"Ah there you are Starlight." CB said.

The girls turned to where he was and noticed a mare coming out of the other room.

The mare herself is an unicorn and has a pale to light heliotrope color coat with moderate purple mane and tail with light purple and pale to light aquamarine hightlights swept to the left of her face. She has persian blue eyes and her cutiemark is that of a purple four pointed star leaving behind a trail of magic. However her left hoof seems to be darker than her coat.

"I couldn't help but overhear the comment you given to my home." Starlight said.

Sunset couldn't help but blush "Well it is a nice establishment." Sunset added.

Starlight then looked toward Code Breaker "So I'm guessing these were the friends you talked about." She replied.

"Yes. Starlight I like you to meet Trixie Lulamoon." He introduced. Trixie simply gave a slight bow.

"Sunset Shimmer." Sunset simply waved.

"Coco Pommel." He continued.

"Glad to meet you." She added.

"Cheerliee." He added.

"Charmed to be here." Cheerliee said.

"Rainbow Dash."

"You forgot fastest pony in Equestria." She boasted.

"Lightning Dust."

"Heya." She introduced.

"And finally a pony I just recently met. Sky Line." He added.

"Hello Starlight." She added.

Starlight took a look at the group before laying her eyes on Sky Line as if pondering something but decided to ignore it.

"Okay Code. I know this isn't some friendly visit." She said knowingly.

Code sweedropped "Okay you got me but it's actually them that need to ask you something." He said.

Trixie then stepped forward "It's about the Alicorn Amulet. I was wondering if you know anything about it." Trixie informed.

Starlight only froze in place after what Trixie stated "You want to know about the Alicorn Amulet. The most dangerous Equestrian artifact known to ponykind. I'm sorry but can I say that are you out of your mind!" Starlight shouted.

"Yes it's actually very important." Sky Line interjected.

Starlight only let out a grunt "And why would you need to know about it?" She questioned them.

Before any of them said anything Lightning interjected "It involveds a changeling invasion that south and there queen has it oh and there's this comet that will be in the planets orbit in about a month and a half which would be bad cause this comet enhances a unicorns or alicorns magic." Lightning stated quickly then smiled.

"Secretariats comet." Starlight muttered before pondering what to do next

"Alright follow me." Starlight said as they follow.

They arrived in another part of her house which seems like a study room with shelves and shelves of books.

The girls stood in awe at her collection mostly Trixie was more like gawking at them "Oh. My. Gosh!" Trixie squeaked before rushing toward one of the shelfs.

"This is amazing! There are book here that I haven't even heard of!" Trixie said obviously excited from Starlights collect.

"Could be please not touch any of them. There right in there proper places and I don't want them out of place." Starlight warned.

Trixie blushed embaressed by her action "Right sorry."

Starlight then began to look there her collection of books to find the they were looking for "Lets see Alicorn Amulet. Where did I put you?" She muttered.

"Um Starlight? I think you put it up top." Code reminded her pointing toward the top shelf.

"Oh right. Be right back." Her horn glowed a persain blue as an aura encompassed her and lifted her off the ground toward the book she was after.

"Whoa now that quiet the spell." Sunset said.

"It's okay at best." Lightning said.

Moments later she decended with book in tow "Okay got it." She said placing it on her study table.

"According to this. The amulet was created by the arcane ponies long ago using there various magical abilities." Trixie read.

"True but look here." Starlight said flipping some pages.

"It also reads that while the arcanes did help create it, it still need another source of magic. Alicorn magic, but to be more specific the magic of a moons bright glow." She said.

"Wait magic of a moons bright glow... Princess Luna?" Coco added.

"Yes it was meant as a gift but unfortunately the arcanes gift turned to be their greatest downfall as it was used against them wiping out nearly fourty percent of the arcane ponies and that was when the population was lower." Starlight informed.

"Yeah that's great and all but how do we beat it?" Rainbow questioned.

"Well it never details of a weakness to the amulet just that whoever wears it becomes consumed by its dark power." Starlight added.

"Great so an amulet that has no weakness. We're gonna die." Lightning joked before recieving a hoof slap by Cheerliee.

"Ow! Okay only kidding." She retorted.

"There's got to be something else this book can tell us." Trixie said flipping through it's pages before stopping on a particular page

"Huh? Hey these look like..." Trixie began.

"Look like what Trixie?" Sunset asked. Trixie layed the book down again for all of them could see which the image looked familiuar to them

"Wait aren't those the elements that we have?" Cheerliee said.

"They look like them." Lightning added.

Starlight began reading over the page "I guess... that wasn't the only things the arcane ponies created. They created them for the young princesses long time ago." Starlight added.

"You learn something new everyday." Sky Line said.

"I'll have to do some digging about the amulet." Starlight added closing the book then teleporting it to its proper place.

"Thank you for helping us." Sunset thanked

"Hey any friend of CBs is a friend of mine." Starlight added before noticed that the sun was beginning to set

"Whoa I guess we've been here quiet a bit. Why don't you all stay the night?" Starlight asked.

"We don't want to impose." Coco said.

"Nonsense. I've got plenty of rooms plus it does tend to get lonely here I'm surprised I haven't been driven stir crazy." She added.

"Like to stay but I've got to get home. I'll meet up with you girls tomorrow and show you the rest of the town." Code Breaker said making his way toward the exit.

Starlight slightly pouted which mostly went ignored expect for Sunset.

As the ponies began to turn in for the night a shadow that lurked just outside Starlights home spying the entire time.

"Hm... so those six mare are the bearers of harmony huh." The pony said then gave a evil grin

"The boss will like to hear about this." The pony added vanishing into the night.

 **F3: Well everyone that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it cause I probably got some more in the mix.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah! I wonder what will happen next.**

 **F3: Great... I forgot you were still here. I'm Fireuser3.**

 **Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie Pie.**

 **F3 &Pinkie: Blazing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**F3: Hey readers welcome to another chapter. Once again for disclaimer I don't own MLP but I own the OC's. So with that being said I'm Fireuser3 and I'll see you at the finishline.**

 **Chapter 2: Mysterious Motive (Part 1)**

Morning came as Celestia's sun shined brightly waking it's residents for another day. Trixie and the girls awoke and were in the kitchen having breakfast curtisy of Starlight Glimmer.

"Enjoying the breakfast I've whipped up." Starlight said looking at the seven mares eating pancakes.

"There great. Thanks." Trixie thanked

"Having a healthy breakfast is a healthy mind." Starlight said.

"Plus Code said he was going to show all of you more of the town." She added.

Sunset then spoke "Hey Starlight there was something Code said yesterday that got me thinking." She began.

"Oh and what's that?" Starlight questioned.

"He that ponies have been disappearing throughtout the town for over a year. Any ideas about what's causing that?" Sunset questioned.

Starlight pondered for a moment before answering "Can't say I know. I've only been here for a least half of that but I've have seen some ponies go missing but only once in a while." Starlight added.

"It's a little strange for ponies to go missing and nopony notice." Sunset quizzidly.

"Oh c'mon Sunset. Light'en up okay maybe they're decided to move or something. You heard Code that one pony that worked for the school the house was cleared out and so was he. Probably that pony moved out." Lightning said.

"... I guess so." Sunset said having a puzzlingly look in her eyes.

"Well you girls better finish your breakfast if you want to meet up Code." Starlight said making her leave still somepony stopped her.

"Why don't you join us Starlight? It'll be better than being cooped up in this place." Cheerliee suggested making Starlight stumble over herself

"Ah... no... I'm good I wouldn't want to intrude you girls go ahead I actually have some errands to run today." She blushed and quickly exited the room leaving the girls alone.

"Well... that just happened." Rainbow said finishing her plate of pancakes.

"We better finish up. Don't want Code thinking we've skipped on him." Cheerliee said.

Taking Cheerliee advice the girls finished off their breakfast and left Starlight's home to meet up with their friend.

It didn't take long to find him since he was waiting just in front of the home "Morning everypony." He greeted.

"Morning CB." Trixie greeted back

"So you said you're going to show us the rest of the town." She added.

"Right just follow me." He said gesturing them to follow.

Once they've got into town Code began showing them different places of it such the town park and the local library along with an open market for ponies to shop. "Wow its almost not that much different than Ponyville." Trixie said.

"Yep except the only thing we don't have is weather control but thats actually is okay." He said.

Rainbow looked him oddly "How is that okay? Do the cloud just do whatever they please around here?" Rainbow questioned.

"Well yes and no. You see while we do have weather ponies they don't do like what you do back in Ponyville. They predict what's coming, how much were going to get, and when it's going to be at its destination simply be predicting the wind current and it's direction and whole bunch of other things that might take too long for me to explain." CB replied.

"Wow. That's actually pretty cool." Lightning added.

"Yeah but this place has had it's share of storms in the past." CB said.

"Like the snow storm four years ago. It took almost two whole months to dig us out." A voice said aloud.

Everypony heard the voice behind them and turned around and behind them was an older stallion.

The stallion himself is an unicorn and is taller than Code Breaker. He had a shallow blue coat with a dolled blue mane and tail that is showing some gray around the edges along with a simple mustache that is also graying. His cutiemark is that of a speech bubble with a microphone in it.

CB immediately regconized the stallion "Mayor Steel Coal. Didn't expect you out and about." CB said.

The mayor simply chuckled "Well even and old fossil like myself needs some air to breath don't you think instead of being in the office for five hours a day." He added.

CB then looked at the girls "Oh right. Mayor I like you to meet someponies. The one in the gray coat is Sky Line." He gestured as she waved back.

"And the rest..."

"Are the bearers of harmony." The mayor interrupted.

"Um... yes but how'd you know already?" He questioned.

The mayor chuckled again "My boy you should know by now that news travels fast even to all the way out here." The mayor said before turning to the bearers.

"It's quite a honor to see you face to face." He said respectfully.

"Well thank you. Your town is quite lovely." Coco commented.

"Well thank you young miss I surely hope you stay for a while to enjoy it." The mayor replied smoothly.

Sunset then spoke "Pardon me mayor but I do have a question to ask if you don't mind."

The mayor turned to the firey maned mare "But of course ask away young one." The mayor said again.

"Ponies have been disappearing for; from what Code told us; a little over a year. Do you konw what might be causing them to suddenly disappear?" Sunset questioned.

The mayor paused for a moment as if trying figure out how to answer the mares question before letting out a sigh "I'm afraid that I do not know what is causing the ponies to disappear and that's whats worrying me. If more ponies keep disappearing I'm afraid that this town might not last much longer." He said worryingly.

Sunset raised a questionable eyebrow "Is that so?"

Trixie then stepped in "Sunset quit it. He's just as worried as Code is and maybe we can help figure out what's going on." Trixie stated.

The mayor brightened up "You will? You can help?" He asked.

"Duh of course we'll help!" Rainbow said excitingly.

"Right with yah!" Lightning cheered.

"I speak for everypony and say that we're in." Trixie answered.

The mayor looked at the seven mares with an almost inspirational look "I thank you dear ponies. You've made this old stallion very _happy_." He said emphasizing the last bit which something Sunset caught.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for a meeting with the council. Good luck everypony." He and walked away from the group.

Sunset watched him go by _"I don't like the looks of this guy. He just smells rotten like if he's hiding something."_ Sunset thought as she watched the older stallion go along his merry way.

"Okay so if were going to investigate we should start with the most recent disappearance." Sky Line said.

"Alright then we should start at the house I told you about yesterday." CB mentioned.

"Wait a mintue everypony if go in such a big group ponies will start asking questions. There's eight of us here right now so maybe we should split down the middle each group with four ponies." Sunset suggested.

"Good idea. Okay then Trixie, Coco, Lightning Dust your with me while Sunset, Cheerliee, Rainbow, and Sky Line your a group." CB said.

"Okay but where would we look?" Rainbow questioned.

"I would ask around and see if anypony has seen anything suspicious." CB said.

"Alright everypony let's move out." Trixie ordered as they all went seperate directions.

Trixie and her group arrived at the old chiefs house "Okay let's head in." Trixie grasping the handle with her magic.

She tried turning the handle but it refused to budge "Locked?" Trixie said.

"Can't you unlock it." Lightning said.

"No I don't exactly have a spell to do that you know." Trixie retorted.

"Let me try something." CB said as he approached the locked door. Igniting his horn his magic grasped hold of the handle but instead of turning it he began to morph the handle into a door knob with a lock switch on it. He then turned the lock switch in which they heard a click meaning it had been unlocked.

He then opened the door "Let's go in." CB said going ahead of the girls.

"Um... are you sure this isn't illegal cause I don't want us to get in trouble." Coco said nervously.

"Oh c'mon don't be a worry wart it's not like ghosts live in here right." Lightning said which only made Coco even more nervous.

"G-Ghosts." Coco said shaking nervously.

"Lightning your not helping. There aren't any ghost here." CB said as they continued to look inside the home.

Inisde it was a simple living room that seemed to be cleared out but still left spots of where everything was at when it was occupied.

"Okay so where do we start?" Trixie questioned.

"Find anything that seems out of place." CB said as they spread through out the house.

They searched about a good twenty minutes but only finding nothing "Anything girls?" He questioned.

"Nothing." Trixie shook her head.

"Everythings all cleaned out not even a bread crumb trail." Lightning added.

Coco shook her head as well "I couldn't find anytihing out of the ordinary."

"This is troubling. Wonder how Sunset and the other are doing?" CB questioned.

Lightning only grew infriated "We searched every inch of this place and still have no leads on who caused this." Lighting retorted obviously angred she slammed her front hooves down as hard as she could.

 ***BANG!***

Everypony froze when they heard that sound right where Lightning stood "Did you all hear that?" He questioned and the all nodded in response.

Lightning moved out of the way then Trixie ignited her horn and concentrated on the spot where she was. A door suddenly flung open revealing a staircase that seemed to go underneath the house.

"Girls I think we hit paydirt." CB added looking down at the tunnel.

"Well there's only one way to find where this leads." Trixie said.

"So who wants to go down the creepy dark tunnel first?" Lightning questioned.

Lightning got a push in the back which made her go tumbling down the staircase into the tunnel below "I'm okay!" She called back.

Trixie and Code looked toward Coco giving an innocent looking smile "What? She tripped." Coco said simply.

They both sighed "We better go make sure she's okay." Trixie said as they decended into the dark tunnel.

Trixie and Code lit there horn to illuminate the area around them and meeting back up with Lightning. The pushed onward in the tunnel "This seems to be going on forever." Trixie replied.

"It must've taken a lot of time to make this." CB added looking around it

"Especially to keep it structurly sound." He said noticing the wooden beams and their placements.

"So whoever made this wants it to stay up quite a while." Coco replied.

"Hey! I think I see another set of staircases up ahead." Lightning said.

"Alright now I think we're getting somewhere." CB smiled as they headed up the staircase.

"I think I feel something." Trixie said and began to slowly push upwards till it opened.

"Okay it's opening." She replied as she pushed it the rest of the way up.

They all climbed out the tunnel to see where they were. In front of them was a large warehouse that had it's fair share with broken windows and areas of the warehouse coming apart.

"The abandon warehouse, but that doesn't make any sense why would it leads us here? It was shutdown years ago." CB said confused and concerned.

Lightning Dust ear twitched a moment as if picking up something "Hold up. I'm getting something off the old radar." She said as her ear twitched again

"It's coming from inside." Lightnig said pointing toward the front door.

"Okay let's just take a peek inside no sudden movements okay." CB said quietly. They nodded and quietly approached the front door. They noticed the large double doors had a small crack big enough for them to see.

"Now let's see what going on here." Trixie replied as they glanced inside. However when they looked inside they nearly froze in their tracks.

Inside there were other ponies mares and stallions what seemed to be lifting large containers with the word 'FRUIT' in bold letters.

"Fruit? That's a lot of ponies for just shipments of fruit." Coco retorted silently.

However Lightnings ear twitched again "I don't think those are fruits Coco cause fruit don't talk." Lightning said.

"What do you mean by that?" CB questioned silently

"I mean I can hear ponies voices coming from inside those crates." Lightning replied.

"Are you sure?" CB asked.

"Lightning hearing is more keen than most other ponies. Trust me she can hear you from a mile away if she wanted to." Coco said.

"Alright this shipment is heading toward Griffonstone and make sure they pay well for this bunch!" A mare's voice shouted causing all the others to scramble.

The mare is an unicorn with a slender build along with light opalish gray coat along with dark fuchsia mane with dark orchid highlights. Her eyes are fuchsia and seems to where a dark blue busniess suit where she goes. Her cutiemark is that of a gold trophy.

"What a minute I know her." CB said.

"You do?" They girls questioned.

"Yeah that's the mayors secretary Abascus Cinch but why would she be down here?" He questioned.

"Maybe his secretary is what he thinks she is." Trixie said.

"Well I say we should go find the mayor and tell him where the disappearing ponies are and have Cinch busted for pony trafficing." Lightning smiled.

"Then let's go." Coco said as they went back through the tunnel they came from.

Unbeknowst to them Cinch has spotted them through the crack of the door and only grinned "So they think it'll be that easy huh." Cinch chuckled before going into a straight out laughter.

"They have no idea what they've gotten themselves into." She laughed almost knowingly of what the outcome was going to be.

 **F3: Well this just took twisty turn.**

 **Pinkie: You can say that again.**

 **F3: Indeed. Now we still need to see what Sunset and her group find. I'm Fireuser3.**

 **Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie Pie.**

 **F3 &Pinkie: Blazing Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**F3: Alright time for the continuation. Last time Trixie met back up with Code Breaker and met the mayor of the town. They decided to investigate the mystery of the missing ponies and came across what they didn't expect. Wonder what could happen next? Again if I hadn't gotten it through yet I don't own MLP but only the OC characters. I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

 **Chapter 3: Mysterious Motive (Part 2)**

Meanwhile with Sunset and her group were walking around town trying to pick up a lead or anything that might lead to what caused the ponies disappearance but Sunset had other things on her mind.

 _"Its weird for the mayor to figure out that we're the bearer just from our appearance, but something about that stallion just gives me the creeps just looking at him. I can feel it in my gut."_ Sunset thought pondering her thought.

"Yoohoo. Equestria to Sunset you in their?" Rainbow said waving a hoof in front of her.

"Huh?" Sunset said snapping herself out of her thought.

"You say something?" She questioned.

Rainbow only facehoofed "Sunset you've been distracted lately ever since we saw the mayor. What's up?" Rainbow questioned.

"I agree with Dash. Are you feeling alright?" Cheerliee asked concern in her voice.

Sunset brighten up "Don't worry girls I'm okay just having something on my mind." Sunset said assuring them.

"Alright if your sure." Sky Line said.

"Yeah I'm... huh? Isn't that Starlight over their?" Sunset asked pointing toward said pony. And she was right Starlight was come out of a nearby store with a disapproved look on her face.

"What is she doing?" Rainbow asked.

"Well she did say she had some errands to run. Maybe this is one of them." Sky Line answered.

Then Sunset remembered the previous day and this morning especially when she left in a rush "I think I got a pretty good idea what her errands are." Sunset said and started walking over to her leaving the other three confused as they followed her too.

"Great they don't the new circuit boards in or even a new tool kit and I've only got two day till..." Starlight muttered but a voice cut her off.

"Hey Starlight." Sunset greeted. Starlight jumped three feet into the air grabbing hold of the lamp post in the process in a death grip hanging upside down.

Starlight then looked down or up in her case to notice Sunset and the girls. Starlight let out a sigh of relief "Oh it's just you Sunset." She said as she climbed down from the lamp post

"Nearly made me jump out of my fur you know." She scorned.

"Sorry about that." Sunset apologized.

"Is everything okay Starlight? You seemed oddly angry about something." Sunset questioned.

"Me. Angry?" She slightly laughed

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." Starlight smiled trying to put on a straight face.

Sunset just looked at her as if she knew she was lying "That's not working for you is it." Starlight replied.

Sunset only shook her head in response. "Ugh! Just promise you girls won't tell anypony." She said as they nodded in agreement.

"Okay here goes." She said before taking a deep breath.

"I kinda have... a crush on somepony." Starlight replied. The four mare only looked at her but Sunset was the only one to giggled

"Of course that would be it."

"So who's the special somepony or do I already have a guess." Sunset said giving a little smirk.

"Its...Code Breaker okay." Starlight said finally crossing her hoof.

"Great. Why don't you tell him that?" Rainbow said with a smile.

"I can't just tell him! Beside anytime I try to my body freezes up and my mouth just blurts out things that don't make sense." Starlight replied.

Cheerliee began to ponder a moment "Well I'm no expert but if you don't confess that you like him some other mare might just come around and snatch him before you can blink." Cheerliee said.

"Yeah but there's nothing we have of common interest." Starlight stated.

Sky Line then jumped in "Look I'm just going to put this plain and simple. Do you like him?" Sky Line asked simply.

"Yes I do." She answered back.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Just be confident in yourself and you won't have an issue." Sky Line said confidently.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" She questioned worryingly.

"You'll never know till you try plus even if he doesn't at least you know and you two could still be friends." Rainbow chimed.

"Well... I guess I could... give it a shot." Starlight said trying to sound confident.

"Atta girl." Sunset smiled.

"Thanks girls but I've got a question. Shouldn't you girls be with the others?" She questioned.

"We decided to split so we could cover more ground but so far nothing would give us a lead on the missing ponies." Cheerliee said.

Starlight began to ponder something as if forgetting about something before facehoofing herself "Why didn't I think about that before?" Starlight said.

"Think about what?" Rainbow asked.

"I think I know a pony who might know what's going on. She works at the local diner in town. Order a hay burger then ask for a mare named Night Glider." Starlight said.

"How will she help?" Sky Line questioned

"She's sort of the eye's and ears of the town." Starlight mentioned.

"Alright thanks Starlight and good luck if you know what I mean." Sunset said giving her a wink making Starlight slightly blush before walking away continuing on her errand run.

The girls found the diner which is small one story building with an outside deck with table for ponies to eat at which some where already occupied along with a window that went around half the building so ponies could see what was going on inside.

"Guess this is the place." Sunset commented as they all headed inside. It didn't take them long to get seated as they chose a booth so they could all fit.

"Can I get anything started?" The waiter said holding his pad and pencil in his magic along with four waters in front of them.

 _"Well here goes."_ Sunset thought as she nodded toward the others

"Four hayburger meals." Sunset began.

The waiter wrote down the orders and was begin to leave when Sunset also spoke up "Also we're looking for a mare named Night Glider. Seen her around?" She questioned.

The waiter paused for a moment before giving a silent smile "I'll have these orders put in for you momentarily." He said then left the girls.

"That could've gone better." Rainbow said in disappointment

"Now what?" She added.

"We might as well eat I haven't had anything since this morning." Cheerliee stated.

As if on cue all four of the mares stomachs growled "You've got a point there." Sunset added as they waited for there order.

Ten minutes passed as they heard hoofsteps coming next to their booth "Four hayburger meals." A mares voice replied as they turned to face the mare.

The feathered wings at the mares side meant she is a pegasus. She has dark to moderate azure coat color with white to light bluish gray mane and tail. She has brilliant cerulean eyes along with a cutiemark of a cresent moon with two feathers circling it. She is currently wearing a waitress apron and a black head piece to keep the mane out of her eyes and holding a tray with their meal with one wing.

"Yeah that's us." Sunset said as the mare place the food down gently in front of them along with the price ticket.

"Thanks." Sky Line said.

"No problem considering your the ponies who want to see me." The mare calmly.

"Huh? Wait your Night Glider?" Cheerliee questioned.

"Yep that's me. I guessing Starlight sent you right." Night Glider asked.

Sunset nodded in response "Yeah she said you're the eyes and ears around the town." She added.

Night Glider rubbed the back of her head with her hoof "Well I don't like to toot my own horn but I do tend to listen to everything now and again."

"Good cause we got something to ask you." Rainbow said.

Glider then looked at the clock in the diner before turning back to them "My shift ends in about twenty minutes. If your still here by that time then we can talk." Glider told them.

"Sure I think we'll be around." Sky Line added.

"Great cause I've some more customers to keep up with." Glider said as she left to check on the other customers.

The girls then returned to there meal "Well we've found her hopefully she'll be able to help with our problem." Sunset said talking a bite of her meal.

"I agree." Cheerliee added.

Twenty mintues passed and as she said Night Glider reappeared out of her diners outfit and her mane now slicked back.

"Okay so what can I help you with?" She questioned the ponies.

"It's actually about the ponies that have been disappearing." Sunset replied.

Night Glider eyes widened "So _that's_ what you came to talk to me about." Night Glider said.

They all nodded in response. Night Glider pondered before answering "Their not much I can tell you about that, but doesn't mean I haven't asked that same question." Night Glider said.

"Darn well there goes that down the tubes." Rainbow cursed.

"Now hold on their lass I may not know about that but I have been picking up other thing too. Like recently the mayor paid the diner a visit just last week." Night Glider added.

That got Sunsets attention "Mayor Steel Coal? Was here at the diner?" She questioned.

"Yep. All he wanted was a coffee with vanilla cream and two sugars." Night Glider replied.

"Anything else he was doing?" Sky Line questioned this time.

"Well from what I could tell he was looking over what seemed like shipping manifests. Not sure why though." She thought aloud.

"Did you see what it was he was shipping?" Rainbow asked.

"Apparently it was fruits but I've had my suspision but decided to stay out of it." Night Glider.

"Why's that? Scared to get into trouble." Rainbow said.

Night Glider angried at her statement "If you want to keep those wings I suggest you take that back missy." She growled as her wings flared glistening with snow particles as if ready to strike.

"Whoa sorry! Didn't mean to." Rainbow quickly apologized putting her hoofs in front of her.

Night realized what she did and quickly calmed down "No it's not your fault my moods are sort of coming and going right now." Night Glider apologized.

Sky Line giggled "Yep I can tell. A month or two at least." She said.

Night Glider only blushed at her words "Was it that obvious?" She said only to recieve a nodded from Sky Line.

"The little bump is a give away." She added pointing underneath her which is a baby bump.

The other getting the memo about what she was saying "That's the reason why you decided not to say anything." Sunset said.

Glider nodded in response "Yeah cause I've been doing some digging to and noticed that anytime a pony tried to investigate the mayor, poof, they are never seen again and most of them are arcane ponies." Night Glider added.

"Including my husband that was taken as well but with me having a foal at the moment I just couldn't risk it." She said placing a hoof on her swollen belly.

"Gotcha. But anything else we should know." Cheerliee added.

"Actually yeah. Just yesterday the mayor was in here with another pony that I've never seen before." Night Glider added.

"Weird looking mare that I don't think is an arcane. And as scary beyond all reason." She said which sent chills down her spine.

"Well nothing much to go on but it's better than nothing and maybe this mayor might be involved somehow. Thank you very much Night Glider." Sunset added as they began to leave the diner.

"And hey. Again sorry about that comment back their." Rainbow said. Night only giggled

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know so no harm no foul right." She said.

"You mean no 'foal' right." Rainbow joked which made Night Glider laughing which brought tears to her eyes

"Good one!" Glider laughed.

"Thank you I'll be here all day." Rainbow smiled doing a bow.

The azure pegasi wiped the tear from her eyes "Thank I kinda need that." She said.

"Hey you looked like you needed it though if our other friend was here she would make you laugh all the way to next tuesday." Rainbow commented.

"Well good luck and stay safe." Night Glider kindly warned

"And you take care of that foal. We'll find your husband while we're at it." Cheerliee said as the four mare exited the diner after paying for the meal.

"Okay girls looks like we've got ourselves a job to do." Sunset said.

"Yep. Investigate the mayor." Rainbow began.

"Find out what those shipping manifest are." Cheerliee added.

"And find her husband before anything else happens." Sky Line added.

"More than likely those shipping manifests are going to be in the mayors office so we've got to somehow get in their." Sunset contemplated.

Before they could the others had managed to catch up to them "Sunset, girls we just hit the jackpot on this case." Trixie said.

"That's great Trixie but we were just..." Sunset barely getting a word in before being cut off by Trixie again.

"There's this strange pony at this abandoned warehouse we've found and turns out their are shipment of crates with what you would think are fruits but Lightning heard ponies voices coming from inside them." Trixie said.

"Crates but..." Again Sunset couldn't get a word in

"Were heading over to mayors office and telling him the good news that we've found where this missing ponies have been taken." Trixie stated.

Sunset froze in her tracks "Wait what your going to him now but what about evidence? If you tell him that he's just going to shoot you down." Sunset said.

"Don't worry once we show him where it is he'll believe us for sure." Trixie said with confidence.

"Now c'mon we don't a moment to lose." Code Breaker said as they trotted off toward the mayors office.

 _"I just hope that you know what your doing Trixie."_ Sunset thought as her group followed them not knowing that Sunset had information that puts the mayor in a different light than Trixie would have hoped.

 **F3: And that is chapter 3 completed and already things are about to get a lot hairy.**

 **Pinkie: Wonder how they'll react to this when Sunset tell them-**

 **F3: Whoa Pinkie let's not give any spoilers here. Thanks for reading leave a comment and tell me what you think. As usual I'm Fireuser3.**

 **Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie Pie.**

 **F3 &Pinkie: Blazing Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**F3: Well things are about to get interesting from here. As always, I don't own MLP but only the OC characters and this fic. I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

 **Chapter 4: Devious plot.**

Trixie and the group were now heading toward the mayor's office after discovering the warehouse along with Sunset and her group following right behind.

"Trixie could you wait just a moment." Sunset said trying to stop her unicorn friend "Sunset the longer we wait the greater chance of those ponies going missing." Trixie added.

"Yes, but going into the mayor's office without concrete evidence isn't going to solve anything. He'll just blow you off." Sunset rebutted.

"Don't worry with what we've found out he'll have to listen to us." Lightning Dust said flying above them.

"I don't know Dust. What we've found out might put him in a different light then what your expecting." Rainbow countered.

"Trust me on this. This'll bust this mystery wide open." Trixie said. "Trust huh? Like what you don't trust the information that we've gathered." Sunset retorted.

"It's not that I don't trust your information, but actually seeing the place where the ponies are being held is better plus Code managed to snag a picture of the place before we left." Trixie remarked.

Sunset only grew annoyed of Trixie's retort _"Trixie just doesn't get it. She's putting the mayor on a higher pedestal and believes him as a concerned mayor but not until I tell him what me and others found out."_ Sunset thought as they continued to head toward the mayor's office.

Once they arrived at the town hall they were met by the receptionist "Can I help you?" The pony asked.

"We would like to see the mayor if you please." Trixie asked kindly. The receptionist pointed in a direction "Down the hall and to the right. It's the very last door." The pony entrusted.

"Thank you. C'mon every pony." Trixie said as they headed down the hall toward the mayor's office.

Sunset couldn't help but feel her gut turning _"I got a bad feeling about this."_ Sunset thought having that uneasy feeling.

It didn't take them long to find his office in which Trixie gave a gentle but audible knock "Yes. Who is it?" The mayor from the other side questioned.

"It's Trixie sir. We'd like to speak with you." Trixie said.

 _"Sir?"_ Sunset thought to herself with a questionable look.

The door opened revealing the Steel Coal greeting them "Ah girls, Code Breaker. It's good to see you all again. How'd go the search?" He questioned.

Trixie smiled as they entered his office the mayor taking a seat behind his desk "Mr. Coal I don't think we've not only found where the ponies are being kept but also who is doing it too." Trixie proclaimed.

The mayor raised an eyebrow at the statement "Well then do you have anything that solidifies your claim." The mayor said.

Trixie then gestured to Code who brought out three seats of pictures and placed them in front of the mayor. The pictures contained the warehouse outside, the ponies loading 'fruit' crates, and a picture of Abascus Cinch in full view.

"A picture is worth a thousand words or in this case many words in fact." Trixie added.

The mayor paused for a moment before glancing at the pictures then back to the group in front of him. What they didn't noticed that a single sweet drop went down his face. He took a breath before answering "Well... I believe this is proof enough then." He finally said.

Sunset stood there in utter disbelieve about what he just spoke _"You've got to be kidding me!"_ Sunset thoughts roared.

"So, what's the next step?" Lightning question. "I believe it might be time to act before this does get out of hoof." Steel Coat answered.

"Then let's get a move on." Code Breaker said.

They were all about to head out when Sunset spoke up "Whoa hold your tails every pony. Are you sure we should be jumping into this with only just a couple of pictures as evidence?" Sunset questioned.

"Now what do you mean by that?" the mayor questioned.

"I'm just saying that having just pictures to go is just well... flimsy at best." Sunset stated.

"Flimsy? But it shows that there using crates to hide the missing ponies." Trixie retorted.

"Plus, what about that Abascus mare she obviously behind it." Lightning added.

Sunset let out a sigh "Look I'm just that having these to go isn't going to get anywhere. She could simple deny what we say and the pictures. It's her word against yours." Sunset simply stated.

Code began to ponder about what she said "You know... she does have a point. Just going and accusing Abascus with only a couple of photos wouldn't help at all right now." CB added.

"Well then what do you suppose we do then?" Cheerliee questioned.

Sunset thought of what should be their next course of action but with the mayor in the room it was hard for her to come up with a plan. "Well... I guess I'll have to do some more thinking about this." Sunset simply said which got the others confused expect for the ponies that were with Sunset at the time.

The mayor gave a simple nod "Very well then. I'll leave you to that then. I'm counting on all of you to find the propitiators." Steel Coat said smoothly.

 _"Oh, just me I will."_ Sunset thought as they left his office and then the office building itself.

Once they got outside Trixie was fuming from what just occurred "Sunset what were you thinking we've had this in the bag easy." Trixie said.

"Not with the information that me and the others gathered. You were too busy painting a bright picture of him in your mind that you forgot to ask us what we've found!" Sunset countered angrily

Trixie only sweat-dropped at this "Right sorry. Guess I got a little carried away there." Trixie admitted.

"So, what you girls find out?" CB questioned.

"At first we didn't find anything but Starlight recommended us to talk to Night Glider at the diner here in town." Sunset began.

CB face hoofed at that "Of course. She's the eyes and ears of the town. How could I forget about her? He said.

"So, what did she say?" Coco asked.

Sunset cleared her throat "Turns out according to her she noticed the mayor was talking with certain some pony that you discovered recently." Sunset continued.

"Abascus Cinch. The mayor's secretary." Lightning said.

"Ding Ding. We have a winner." Rainbow smirked. "But what if they were just meeting over political stuff. He is the mayor of the town remember." Trixie reminded.

"Night Glider didn't mention what they were talking about but I have a hunch or two." Sunset continued.

Trixie began putting the pieces together and then it donned on her "No way... Are you saying that he and this Abascus pony are possibly working together!" Trixie replied.

Sunset nodded "That's what I'm saying and probably behind why the ponies are going missing."

"But if that's the case how do we know for sure that he's the reason behind it?" CB questioned.

She only smiled "Simple me dear friend. He keeps all of his information in his office and I bet if we can get in their grab the shipping manifest will be too." Sunset smiled.

Trixie grew wide eyed at this "Whoa hold on. You want us to steal from the mayor!" Trixie shouted trying not to alert the other townsfolks attention.

"Are you out of your mind?! That is suicide if the mayor catches us stealing he'll throw us in prison and I prefer to stay out of prison for my own personal safety." CB replied.

"That's because it won't be any of you going in there. I'll grab the manifest and get out before I'm noticed." Sunset said confidently.

Trixie looked at her suspiciously "Sunset are you sure you know what you're doing?" Trixie questioned.

"Well... right now not so sure." Sunset admitted.

That's when Code Breaker got an idea "Hold on maybe we don't have to sneak into his office but maybe could try spying on him without being detected." He suggested.

"And just how are we going to do that." Rainbow replied.

"Remember my drone the other day. With a few modifications I could have it take videos of anything just as long I can get it into view." CB added.

"That's great but how long will it take to add the extra function?" Sunset questioned.

"It'll only take me at least a day for me to fully install it I mean the amount of data I'll have to go through its ridiculous." CB said.

"Alright we'll let you handle that part, but do we do until it's done?" Lightning said looking bored.

CB thought for a moment before remembering something else "Oh right. You girls think you can check up on Starlight for me?" He questioned.

The girls looked at him weirdly "Um... why?" Coco asked.

"Just want to know if she hasn't broken anything." He said.

The girls looked at each other "Um... sure we'll go check on her." Cheerliee answered.

"Great thanks." CB said as he left the group.

The girls watched him leave and pondered what he meant "Well last time we saw her she was walking around running her errands." Sunset stated.

"Well I don't know about you but I think I noticed a library here in town. I'm going to check it out." Trixie said walking off.

"What you say we check out the sights Dust." Rainbow said as she nodded "Who knows maybe there might be comedy club here." Lightning added as they flew off.

"Well... I am interest in some of the shops maybe to get some ideas for a new fashion line." Coco said as she too left the group.

"Guess we'll okay check on Starlight see what she's up too." Sunset said to the rest as they agreed and walked off to find said pony.

Sunset, Cheerliee, and Sky Line walked around checking out of few spots but then they noticed Starlight Glimmer on a bench hold her right front hoof muttering to herself almost angrily.

"Well there she is. She doesn't seem to be in a happy mood." Sky Line pointed out.

"You can say that again. Maybe we check and see if she's okay." Cheerliee added and they walked toward the pony.

Starlight still muttering to herself didn't notice the three ponies approaching her "Great nice going clumsy you had to go a break your hoof nicely done idiot." She muttered.

"Hey Starlight." Sky Line announced. Hearing the ponies voice made Starlight jump a little before looking at who it is "Oh hey girls. So how goes the search?" She questioned.

"Well not so good, but I'm certain we're close to cracking it." Sunset stated.

"That's great to hear." Starlight said.

Cheerliee then took noticed of Starlights hoof still grasping it with the other "Um... Starlight did you break your hoof?" She simply asked.

"This is only a sprain it should after some relaxation." Starlight surprisingly calm. "Do you need help getting home?" Sky Line asked.

"Nope I should be..." Starlight then procced to move from the bench only to slip from the seat she tried to catch herself but right front hoof gave out and fell to the ground on the solid surface.

 ***CLANG! ***

The sound slightly echoed "What was that sound?" Sunset asked. Starlight then got back up now irate "Argh! Stupid hoof! Why do you have to do this to me!" She shouted her right hoof gone completely slack.

The three ponies saw this and nearly jumped out of their skin "Yikes! Okay I know hoofs aren't supposed to do that." Sunset exclaimed looking at Starlights hoof.

"Before you girls go and play twenty questions I can simply answer what your about to say." Starlight questioned igniting her horn as her slack hoof glowed then the skin completely vanished revealing a metal limb that is attached to the base.

"A... metal limb?" Sky Line questioned further looking at the object.

Starlight nodded "Yep it's a long story and I rather not explain it." Starlight simply stated.

"Okay but who made you that?" Cheerliee questioned.

"Code Breaker made it for me and you can tell he put in quite the work for it." Starlight smiled a light tint in her cheeks.

"Then why don't we go ask him if maybe he can fix it." Sunset suggested making Starlight freeze in her tracks.

"Um... I don't think... What if he's..." Starlight stuttered.

"Would you rather walk around with three hoofs all day?" Cheerliee questioned.

Starlight was about to object then she thought it over before coming up with her reason.

"No." She sighed in defeat. "Okay then let's go find CBs house." Sunset added before quickly remembering that they had no idea where it was.

"Um... you wouldn't have to know where it is do you?" Sunset questioned in which Starlight nodded in response. Starlight slung her metal hoof over Cheerliee as they walked toward his in which she directed.

About ten minutes later they came to a house that is a single-story house with a mini barn next to it. "So, this is his house not very glamorous." Sunset commented. "Yeah he's not very big on having a huge house even with all the bits he makes on his inventions." Starlight retorted.

"He's probably in the mini barn doing who knows what." She added.

"I think I have a few ideas." Sky Line said as they approached the mini barn.

Sunset knocked a few times then before long the sound of hooves came and the door opened revealing CB holding some tools in his magic.

"Oh, hey girls and... Starlight?" He greeted. "Oh um... hey Code... just thought I was in the neighborhood and... well... " Starlight stuttered trying to hide her broken hoof but failing.

"Okay what happened to your hoof?" He simply asked.

"What? Oh, c'mon my hoof is fine it's not..." Starlight began but Code gave her a knowing look.

"Um... it... sort of... kind of... broke." Starlight looked away.

Code could only face hoof at this "How bad is it?" He questioned fearing the answer.

"I think it needs replaced." Starlight added shyly trying to hide behind her mane.

CB groaned "Alright come inside." He gestured them to follow inside.

When they got inside they notice small table with drone from yesterday attached to some cables which were connected to a computer which seemed to be downloading software into the drone. On the walls were other tools he would use. On the right is a desk with various items on it that seem to be part of another invention.

"Wow you got a lot of stuff." Sky Line commented looking around the place.

"Yeah it's not much but it's all I need to make the things I want." He replied.

He pulled up a chair so that Starlight could sit down in which she did just that. "Okay I'll have to remove the hoof first." CB said removing a socket wrench from the wall. Starlight knew where this was going and didn't mind. CB found the slot for the socket wrench before giving it a tug counter clock-wise. A sound from the hoof echoed as if removing itself from Starlight.

With his magic he simply took off the metal hoof now leaving Starlight a three hoofed mare with what looks like a metal ring with a few wires coming out.

He quickly inspected it before tossing it into a pile of metal next to the desk "Yeah that one done. The gears are all cracked." CB said going toward a cabinet then opened revealing two more metal hooves that looked like the last one.

Starlight gulped "Okay now comes the fun part the reattaching." Starlight said.

"Reattaching it? How is he going to do that?" Sunset questioned.

"I have to actually connected it to Starlights nerves in her hoof that way it'll be able to function properly." CB added. "Yeah but doesn't that hurt when you do that?" Cheerliee asked.

"Oh, very much so." Starlight said from experience. Code Breaker attached it to the metal ring atop her leg then placed the socket wrench in the slot "Ready?" He questioned waiting for Starlight to answer back.

She took a deep breath in before giving a firm nod. With the response he wanted he then twisted the socket wrench forward as the same sound echoed meaning that it was attached.

Starlight held her breath her face racked with pain but after a few seconds the pain subsided. Starlight breathed out relieved that it was finally over "That felt unpleasant." She said as she moved her new metal hoof around to make sure that the nerves were connected.

"Sorry but if there was an easier way then I wouldn't be doing this every time." CB stated.

"I'm guessing the girls went to look around the town." CB asked as Sunset nodded "Yeah we were about to ourselves when we saw Starlight here." She said.

"But since we're here how it coming with the drone." Cheerliee questioned.

Code smiled "Actually its going rather swimmingly and rather fast I should actually have this done by tonight. I don't know how but the processing speed is making downloading the data easy." CB said glancing at the computer with a data bar reading seventy five percent.

"After the data's done downloading all I have to do is the modifications and we're good to go." He added.

"That's great to hear." Sky Line commented. Starlight only looked at them with a confused looked "Something I missed?" Starlight questioned.

"Oh, nothing much just going to use the drone here to spy on the mayor." CB said nonchalantly.

Starlight simply stared at them "So... you want to spy... on the mayor... with your drone because... why?" Starlight asked.

"Because he might be involved in what's going on with all the ponies disappearing." Sunset said.

Starlight blinked a few times before answering with a concerning look "Are you sure that's the best idea I mean this is the mayor we're talking about." Starlight said.

Code placed a hoof on her shoulder "Don't worry we'll be fine plus if he does anything funky my drone will record it." CB said assuring her.

Starlight face lit up bright pink almost as bright as her coat "Of course what was I thinking you'll be just fine. I'm an idiot thinking that you'll be in any trouble oh look at the time I better get going." Starlight said quickly and ran off out of the mini barn in a sprint.

CB only blinked a few times at what just happened "Um... Is she okay cause that was just rather odd?" He said.

The girls only snickered already knowing about Starlight having a crush on Code.

"Well I think I'm going to find the girls and give them the big news." Sunset said as she left the mini barn.

She first looked up seeing if she could spot Rainbow or Lightning Dust flying about but couldn't seem to find them anywhere in the sky "Odd. Maybe there just flying somewhere else in town." She said to herself.

She decided to check up on a local shop nearby trying to find the Coco but again with no luck "Okay maybe she went to another shop in town." She said exiting the shop and was heading toward the library where Trixie was when she bumped into some pony.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

The pony just kept on walking carrying a large sack on his back without a care in the world.

Sunset continued onward until she reached the library. She began looking around for Trixie but for some reason or another she couldn't find the bookish unicorn _"Okay that's just weird. First Lightning and Rainbow aren't flying about as they should, then I couldn't find Coco in the stores and now Trixie is missing from the library. Just what is going on here."_ She thought as she continued to look.

She came across a section in the library that seems to be out of view of any cameras. She then took notice of something on the carpet it was small but Sunset could still make it out. She ignited her horn and levitated the object toward her. The object was small strand of light azure mane.

"What's a strand of her mane doing over here?" Sunset pondered then noticed what looked like drag marks on the carpet too right wear the strand of mane was. The drag marks were wide and long like if dragging something large. Sunset started to put things together.

"Wait a minute that pony from earlier he was carrying a large bag, but that bag looks big enough to fit in fruits or even a..." Sunset paused before it donned on her.

"Oh, pony feathers." She muttered as she rushed out of the library doors not carrying about the librarian scorning her.

"Why are always my bad feelings right?!" She said as she rushed back toward the mini barn to warn them about what she just discovered.

Meanwhile in the mayor's office he was sorting out papers until a small flash appeared before his desk which looks like a letter.

He took the letter in his magic and began to read. Once finished he had a grin on his face that is most unpleasant "Guess four of the six isn't so bad I can still make a profit. They are worth quite the bits." He grinned looking down at the paper which contained pictures of each of the elements of harmony and what looks like a bit price on them.

He also had a separate list which contained arcane ponies that were in town along with bit prices as well but most of them were already scratched off and he had his next target in mind.

"Poor little pony it's a shame she's going to have to be next." He grinned as he held up a photo of his next victim. Starlight Glimmer.

 **F3: Looks like things are really picking up now.**

 **Pinkie: Uh oh.**

 **F3: Uh oh is right. I'm Fireuser3 and she's Pinkie Pie.**

 **F3 &Pinkie: Blazing Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**F3: Well things have really escalated. As usual I don't own MLP I just own the OC characters and the story itself. So enough with the disclaimer I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

 **Chapter 5: The Deception**

Sunset ran like her hooves were on fire all the way back toward Code Breakers house. Once she got there she barged in the mini barn panting heavily.

"Whoa Sunset where's the fire?" Code questioned looking the fiery haired unicorn.

Sunset took a moment to catch her breath before she spoke "I tried looking around for every pony but I couldn't find them at all." She said finally. Cheerliee then spoke "Are you sure? I mean they shouldn't be hard to miss?" Cheerliee questioned.

"I looked and I couldn't find them. Trixie wasn't at the library, Lightning and Rainbow weren't in the skies because I wouldn't recognized them on the spot, and Coco wasn't in any of the shop and I checked every shop but she wasn't there." Sunset exclaimed.

"Then what happened to them?" Sky Line questioned.

"I think I have a pretty good idea what's happened to them. When I went to the library to find Trixie when I noticed something. There were large drag marks on the carpet of the library as if she was being dragged." Sunset explained.

Code pondered for just a moment before asking "But isn't Trixie a unicorn even if a pony was able to get a hold of her would she be able to fight back." He questioned.

"You do have a point but the only way for some pony to prevent that is they would have to put her to sleep with a knockout spell or chloroform if they weren't a unicorn." Sunset answered.

"Yes, but what about the others Rainbow and Lightning are both tough as nails and given their speed it would be tough to catch them off guard." Sky Line asked.

"And even Coco while she not as timid as Fluttershy she can still hold her own." Cheerliee added.

"Yes, but she can be easily overwhelmed while the others even I wouldn't know how to catch them." Sunset added.

"Well then if the mayor and Abascus had capture them we're going to need some pony to help track them down." CB said.

"Yes, but how are we exactly going to do that?" Sunset questioned.

Code only smiled "Let's just say Starlights metal leg isn't just a metal leg." He said. "Huh?" The girls questioned.

"C'mon my bet is she went back to her house we can talk there." CB said as they began to leave for Starlights house.

However, once they got their they noticed that the door was force opened and the sounds of a fight was brewing. "Oh, pony feather c'mon we better get in there!" CB ordered as they entered the house.

The butler was trying his best to halt the ponies advance but they were slowly gaining the upper hoof on the fight. That was until Code Breaker jumped in a delivered a donkey kick to one of the ponies.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, thank for the assist but it seems these ponies are after Madam Glimmer and they are intent on getting her." The butler said.

"No problem we got this covered you just make sure Starlight is safe okay." Sunset ordered getting into a fighting stance. The butler nodded and quickly headed upstairs.

"Okay every pony here they come." Sky Line said her wings flared ready to fly just in case.

"Well don't just stand there get them!" One of the ponies said as the ten of them charged at their opposition.

The ponies were three pegasi, two unicorn and five earth ponies. The unicorns are mares while the one pegasi is a stallion and the other two are mares along with three earth pony stallions and two earth pony mares.

"Knock them out! We don't want to shed any blood okay girls." He ordered as they nodded in agreement and charged right at them.

Sunset engaged the two unicorns and one of the three pegasi. The two unicorns were blasting her what looked like some kind of green goo at her. When Sunset dodged and the goo hit the ground it made a sizzling sound and before she knew it there was a hole right where she was standing at.

"Acid magic. Great just avoid the two unicorns with acid powers and deal with the pegasi." Sunset said.

She got an idea that wouldn't risk any more damage to Starlights home as she lit her horn surrounding the two unicorns in her magic and proceeded to throw them out the door "Let's take this outside shall we." Sunset said as she also taunted the pegasi by sticking her tongue at it make the pegasi follow her.

Once outside Sunset was able to have more open space to evade while the two mare unicorns continue to blast her with their acid magic _"Dang do these ponies ever run out."_ She thought as she avoid a dive bomb from the stallion pegasi as she countered by bucking him away from her.

As if on cue the two unicorn mares magic suddenly stopped as nothing more came at her. The mares tried to launch another but nothing happened. _"Huh? Don't tell me that..."_ Sunset thought then realized this was her opportunity.

"Let me guess all out of acid huh?" Sunset taunted. The mares grew furious "So what there's three of us." One mare said "And only one of you." She other stated.

"And yet I'm still kicking your flanks. I guessing your magic needs to recharge after so much constant use am I right." She taunted again which only made them even more angry.

So angry in fact that they all agreed to charge at her as the stallion tried to dive bomb Sunset again. Sunset readied herself as they charged at her headlong. _"Not yet."_ she thought as they were getting close to her.

 _"Not yet."_ She thought again as they were almost near her. They were at least a foot away from her as she braced herself _"NOW!"_ She thought and ignited her horn which released a wave of energy around her sending them back from her. The two unicorns crashed into the house while the stallion landed in the fountain all of them knocked out.

Sunset them smiled "Concussive wave spell. Never leave home without it." She said grinning over her victory.

Meanwhile inside the other were fairing quite well themselves. Cheerliee was currently holding off three of the five earth ponies the two stallions and the mare. While Code was handling one the mare and stallion earth ponies and one of the pegasi mares. Sky Line was holding her own against the other mare pegasi.

Sky Line took a blow from the mare being flown back a bit, but Sky Line launched herself at the mare but the mare easily dodged it then delivered a downward chop to her back which forced her to the ground hard.

Sky Line quickly shook it off before flying after the mare again.

Cheerliee dodged a buck from the mare earth pony then proceed to deliver a quick jab to the stomach make the mare buckle over. She didn't see the stallion behind her as it bit down on her tail.

Cheerliee let out a small yelp of pain then turned around noticing the stallion has her by the tail. Cheerliee immediately grew angry at this but then got an idea "Looks like you got me." She said in a seductive voice. The stallion grew confused at what she said.

She then got an evil grin "Let's see how long you can hang on." She said. The stallion earth pony didn't know what she meant but before he could do anything Cheerliee took off at high speed the stallion holding on for dear life as she sped outside the door toward town. In almost no time at all she returned just as quickly as she left with the pony surprisingly still intact but all dizzy from his surprise trip as he then left off of her tail knocked out.

She then looked toward the other two earth ponies "So who wants to be next?" She kindly questioned.

Code Breaker ducked another hoof shot from the mare earth pony "Okay normally I'm not one to hit a mare but I really don't feel like having to hurt you." Code Breaker said dodging another one before the pegasi mare got in a lucky shot hitting him on his side which left him open for another hit from the earth pony mare and stallion sending him into the wall.

Code Breaker then got up from where he was knocked down. "Okay... now I'm going to have to get serious." CB replied igniting his horn.

He then proceeded to take some of the metal around twist them to form two club like weapons which floated around him. "So, who wants to be first?" He taunted but he didn't have to wait long as the pegasi mare charged at him. He simply dodged and put one of the clubs in the mare's way causing her to trip and rolled into the wall behind him.

The earth pony stallion charged at him next but surrounding himself with electricity shooting a bolt directly at him. Code managed to block it with one of the clubs before having to dodge the stallions charge. However, he didn't notice that the other earth pony mare threw what looked like a frisbee disk made of water directly at him.

He just barely dodged it but not without losing a couple of hairs in the process as the disk imbedded itself in the wall behind him.

Code looked toward the mare who was holding another one in her hooves.

"Okay this might be difficult." He said as the two surround him. _"Wait a minute if one uses electricity and the other water... well they always say opposites attract."_ Code Breaker thought as he thought of an idea. The stallion tried charging him again electricity surrounding his body and the mare threw her other water disk. This time instead of dodging he used on club to block the second water disk and by using the stallion's own momentum he launched the stallion with his club at the mare and they were both electrified and a moment later fell unconscious

The mare pegasi finally got up from her stumble only to bit hit on the top of her head knocking her out cold. "And that is that." CB said dismissing the clubs.

Sky Line just finished her fight with the other pegasi mare and Cheerliee quickly dispatched the other stallion as they also lay unconscious.

Sunset re-entered through the door and noticed they were okay "Well that was quite eventful." Sunset stated.

"Yeah but why were they here after Starlight in the first place?" CB questioned.

A moment later the butler returned "Has everything been handled?" He asked.

"Yep everything's cool. They been neutralized." Cheerliee said gesturing to the unconscious ponies. "But where's Starlight?" She added.

"Why she's been here the whole time." He simply said.

That did confuse the girls at what he meant but before they could ask him he spoke again "Miss Glimmer the ponies have been taken care of you may come out now." He replied enough to echo through the house.

The girls looked in all which direction but didn't see the historian unicorn "Um... maybe she's somewhere... WHAT IS THAT!?" Sky Line shouted before pointing a hoof toward a shadow that was moving toward them from underneath a painting.

"Okay I know for a fact that shadows don't move like that." Sunset replied as if ready to retaliate.

The butler simply stared at the shadow "Miss Glimmer kindly return to normal your scaring the others." He stated at the shadow before it stopped in its tracks. The shadow then rose up and began to take shape of a pony and before they knew it Starlight Glimmer was in front of them.

"Sorry about it was the nearest place for me to hide." She said.

"Well the good thing is that your safe." CB said almost relieved which made Starlight blush a little "Um... thanks for the concern." She said shyly.

"Well this is all fine and dandy but we kind of have something important to attend to." Sunset reminded.

"Oh right. Starlight we need your help with something." CB asked. "Um... sure what is it." She said.

The group managed to explain the situation about Trixie and the others possibly getting captured. "So, you want me to track Trixie and the other from just a strand of mane." Starlight said.

"Yes, I know you are the best tracker that this village has so maybe you can find them." He explained.

Starlight nodded "I'll do my best." She said taking the piece of Trixie's mane and began to concentrate on it. A few minutes later Starlights horn ignited and a beam of light shined from it leading outside her home and into town.

"I've got a lock on her. " Starlight said. "Great now let's get going." CB said "Whoa hold on there. I'm going to have to come along otherwise you won't know where you're going." Starlight quickly added.

"Right side effect of the spell. The pony has to keep it active in order to track." CB said sheepishly.

"We better get going before who knows what happens to them." Sunset said as they nodded in agreement as they followed Starlight outside leading them to their friends.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location the only thing Trixie could feel was dizzy like she drank too much of Applejacks hard cider. Once she felt her vision coming back all she could see was a row of metal bars in front of her in fact they were all around her.

"Am I in a cage?" She asked herself.

"Why yes you are pony?" a deep mares voice spoke out.

At first Trixie was startled by it then she saw the owner of the voice then she growled at the pony "You. Your Abascus Cinch aren't you." She growled getting into a defensive stance. The mare simply laughed "I don't know how you came across my name but it matters very little given your predicament." Cinch stated.

"Oh, just wait till I bust out of here then you're really going to get it." Trixie growled back.

However, Cinch was simply unfazed by the unicorn's threat "Then go ahead why don't you give it a try then." She teased.

"Oh, that does it!" Trixie roared as she ignited her horn only to feel a vice like grip tightened around it. "Ow! Ugh... Hey why can't I use my magic?" She questioned before turning back to the mare.

"What did you do to me?!" She yelled. "You think I'm stupid to not plan ahead for this scenario." She then brought out a mirror for Trixie "Why don't you look for yourself." She said almost taunting her.

Trixie did just that but what she saw in her reflect was still her face but her horn had what looked like a metallic ring with a green gem imbedded in it "That little accessory neutralizes all of your magical abilities and anytime you try to the ring tightens and if you keep trying eventually your horn will snap like a twig so my advice to you is to get comfortable cause you'll be here for quite a bit before getting shipped out." Cinch said tautly as she laughed at the imprisoned pony.

"You're going to pay for this." Trixie replied but Cinch didn't bother to answer back as she left the pony already.

"Great now how am I going to get out of here." Trixie said to herself.

"That's just it you can't." A stallion's voice said who was across from her in another cage.

"Huh?" She said as she looked who spoke to her.

The stallion came into view but only just as she saw that he is an earth pony with cobalt colored eyes with pure white coat along with light cyanish gray mane with white streaks in his mane and tail the only thing that wasn't in view was his cutiemark and he also had bruises along his coat.

"I'm guessing your one of the ponies that's all the hype about huh?" The stallion said.

"All the hype what do you mean by that?" Trixie asked him.

"Your one of the six elements of harmony right. Your probably worth quite the bits you and your friends at least." The stallion said.

"Okay... and you are who exactly?" She questioned trying to get a name out of him.

"Names Double Diamond but every pony calls me Double." Double introduced.

"Trixie Lulamoon." She introduced herself. "But where are my friends have you seen them?" She questioned again.

"I think there still knocked out when they got here though I think that smaller mare should have woken up by now." Double added.

"That's Coco! Hey Coco you in here!" She shouted causing an echo. "T-Trixie i-is that you." Coco said who was actually above her but the ceiling of the cage was blocking her view.

"Coco are you okay? You hurt?" She questioned concerned for the smaller mare "I-I'm okay j-just scared. N-not a-a fan of e-encl-closed spaces." Coco stuttered obviously terrified.

 _"Before girl she's probably scared to death of this place."_ Trixie thought trying to figure out something to calm the smaller mare down.

"Don't worry Coco I'm right here. Everything's going to be alright." Trixie said calmly like a mother to her foal.

That seemed to work a little bit as Coco with in her cage stopped shaking "Are we going to be okay?" Coco asked meekly.

Trixie thought a moment trying to come up with an answer "Of course." She said confidently.

Double Diamond only looked at her with a mysterious look on his face like he's trying to figure out a puzzle and Trixie was that puzzle.

Minutes passed as they could hear slight snoring sound coming from Coco "You know you shouldn't be giving her false hope." He said plainly.

Trixie looked at him with a puzzled look "How so?" She retorted back.

"Because once were shipped out its goodbye life." Double said.

"Oh, really well aren't you a little ray of sunshine." Trixie retorted back. "And you know this how? And further more why haven't you tried to escape aren't you an arcane pony too." She questioned.

"Wish I could but these bars are especially made to keep us arcanes in here cause our magic gets neutralized just how yours did with that ring on your horn." He pointed out.

Trixie eyed the ring on her horn which only reminded her that she was cut off from her magic. She then stared intently at him but noticed something she didn't before. A gold earring on his left ear with a crescent moon on it.

"Aren't you a married stallion doesn't your wife miss you?" Trixie questioned. The white stallion doubled over from her remark.

"Well... yes." He said.

"Then isn't that something to keep you going. To get back to your wife." Trixie replied.

"Well yes considering with a foal on the way." Double said.

"Then that's more incentive to get out of this place." Trixie said.

"Yeah but unless you have an idea to get out of here then I'm all ears." Double said.

Trixie thought for a moment then a thought came to her "My friends will find us." Trixie said.

Double raised an eyebrow "How so? Unless your friend is a unicorn then were sunk."

"Actually, she is." Trixie said. "And I would trust her with my life if I wanted to." She replied which even surprised her at what she said.

 _"Trust. Guess I should've listened to her in the first place."_ Trixie thought about what happened earlier today.

"Ugh. What happened? I felt like I've been hit with a freight train." A familiar voice was heard just next to Double Diamond.

"Rainbow Dash?! Is that you." Trixie called out.

"Trixie? What in the hay bale is going on?" Rainbow questioned looking around her cage "And why are we in cages?" She added.

"It's a long story but to tell you simply we got captured and now we're going to be sold to the highest bidder." Trixie simply stated.

"WHAT!" Rainbow shouted "Like hay I'm going to be sold." She added trying give the cage bars a swift kick but they refused to budge.

"Good luck breaking those. Their solid carbon steel with an enchantment." Double reminded.

Rainbow stuck her tongue at him childishly but then began looking around for their other pegasi friend "Hey wait a minute where's LD? Shouldn't she be here to?" Rainbow questioned.

"More than likely she's getting processed like the rest of you were." Double said.

"Processed what do you..." Before Trixie could finish the door burst open revealing a very ticked off Lightning Dust trying to break free of two large stallions who escorting her but her wings have been tied to her sides.

"Let me go!" She shouted trying to break free.

"Can't you keep a hold of her." The stallion said to the other.

"What does it look like I'm doing playing hot potato." The other retorted.

For just a split-second Lightning Dust was able to finally get free and make a break for the door.

"See yah later..." Before she could reach the door before her body started to convulse as she dropped to ground. "Hah you thought it was going to be that easy." The first stallion laughed as they picked her up and escorted her toward an empty cage and tossed in it without much effort.

Rainbow quickly grew angry at this "What do you do to her?!" She roared.

The second stallion turned to her with what looks like a remote attached to his hoof "Quiet you!" He orders before pressing a button on the remote. The moment he pressed it Rainbow experienced the same thing Lightning did as she convulse and fell to the ground of her cage.

Trixie took a closer look at Rainbow Dash and noticed a collar like device around her neck. Trixie looked over to Double and saw he had one to. Trixie padded around her neck until she felt something metal around it too.

"Like the little accessories those are remote controlled shock collars. Do anything we don't like for example try to escape you get zapped with enough volts that would drop a bear." The first stallion said.

Trixie could only growl at this. "Now why don't all stay in your cages like good ponies and keep your mouths shut!" He ordered. When he didn't get a response, he took that as an agreement.

"Good. I think they get the message." The second stallion as he gestured for them to leave.

Once they left Trixie then looked toward Lightnings cage "Dust you okay?" She said worryingly.

Lightning got up from being shocked but still feeling the effects "Yeah... I think so." Lightning said.

Trixie breathed a sigh of relief but their ordeal wasn't over just yet _"Sunset every pony, where are you? We're running out of time."_ Trixie thought worryingly praying that her friends show up in time before who knows what happens to them.

 **F3: And that is chapter 5. Things aren't looking too good for Trixie and the others.**

 **Pinkie: Something better happen soon because I can barely contain myself.**

 **F3: Don't worry about that. For now, I'm Fireuser3 and she's Pinkie Pie.**

 **F3 &Pinkie: Blazing Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**F3: Hello again readers time for the next chapter. As per usual if you didn't read the last one I don't own MLP or any of its characters but I only own the OC characters. And now here is chapter 6. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**

 **Chapter 6: Rescue and Exposure.**

The girls along with Code Breaker and Starlight were following the beam that immitted from Starlight horn which seemed to reach the town but that would be as far as it went.

Starlight began looking around as if confused "That's weird the trail runs cold here." Starlight mentioned.

"Great what do we do now?" Sunset groaned.

"I thought your tracking spell was supposed to find Trixie but it's only led us into town." CB replied.

"My spell isn't strong enough to locate her but maybe if a personal item of one of your other friends then maybe the spell should be able to find them no problem." Starlight said.

The girls started thinking about what other item they could use before Cheerliee came up with something "I got it! Coco has a mane clip she always wears. It was something Rarity gave her when she started working at the boutique." Cheerliee said.

"Yeah but any idea where it could be?" Sky Line questioned.

"Well Coco did say she was checking out a few shops in town maybe we should check and see if maybe she could've dropped it." Sunset added.

"Well it's our best shot. There are a few fashion shops in town we'll check those out." CB stated.

"It's probably best if we stick together who knows if there aren't any more of them ponies waiting to catch us off guard." Sky Line warned.

They all nodded in agreement and began looking for the object they seek. After about ten minutes of looking in the shops they couldn't find the item they need.

"Well there goes that plan." Starlight said disappointed.

CB thought for a moment before remembering what he and the others found hours ago. "Of course, I forgot about that." CB said.

"About what?" Cheerliee questioned.

"While you, Sunset, Dash, and Sky Line were looking around town me and the others found a hidden entrance that leads to directly where they probably being held." CB added.

"And where is it?" Sunset asked.

"The old house I told you about yesterday. It's inside near the fireplace." He stated.

"Then let's get going the more time we waste the more time they got to." Sky Line said.

"Wait a minute don't you think that they'll be expecting this. We need to be sneaky or else we'll all get caught." She stated.

Cheerliee thought a moment before answering "Maybe a small group could go and the rest stay behind?" Cheerliee questioned.

"Well there's only five of us so maybe three of us should go down and get them while the ones remaining stay behind and act as backup." Sunset said.

"Yeah but which three should go?" Starlight asked.

Sunset thought for a moment before have to decide "I think Starlight, Cheerliee and Sky Line should go that way it'll be quick." Sunset replied.

"And stay cautious those ponies are willing to get any pony and aren't afraid to use force so it'll probably be best if you wait by warehouse before going in." Code warned.

"I'll lead you to the spot where the hidden entrance is. But what are we going to do Sunset?" Code Breaker questioned.

"We're going to try and get into the mayor's office and see if we can see what are on those manifests." Sunset said. "After that we'll join up with the others and rescue the missing ponies." Sunset said.

"Okay we in agreement." Sunset said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Great Code you lead them to the spot I'll wait for you by the mayor's office." Sunset said as she took off toward town hall.

"Just don't do anything stupid Sunset." He muttered.

Sunset arrived at town hall and began looking for the mayor's office window. "I'm sure he one of these windows has to be his office." Sunset whispered as she peered into each window trying not to be seen.

After about the fifth or so window she finally found the one that has the mayor's office, however the mayor was still in his office looking over the manifests in which she can't see without exposing herself.

"Great now what do I do?" She questioned herself.

Meanwhile inside the office the mayors phone rang. He answered it using his magic lift it to his ear. "I had better have some good news right now." The mayor said a hint of authority in his voice.

His face turned from no expression to a look of anger "What do you mean you've haven't heard back from them?!" He shouted into the phone.

He paused a moment before he spoke again "Then send another team." Another pause before he spoke again "Not enough ponies for that! You know what stay right there I'm coming over and making sure you ponies don't mess up." He said as he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"I'm surrounded by incompetent morons." He groaned as he got up from his seat and out the door.

Meanwhile outside Sunset viewed everything without being spotted "Okay not sure what that was all about but he did look pretty angry probably about what happened at Starlights mansion." She whispered.

She suddenly heard hoof steps and they were coming her way "Horse apples gotta hide gotta hide." She whispered quickly trying to find a place to hide herself when she noticed a large hay pile that had yet to be baled.

With no other option she jumped into the bale to remain out of sight and just when she did that the mayor passed by the place where she was. The mayor stopped for a moment as if some pony was watching him. He looked around really quick to see if anything was out of place but soon didn't find anything and continued on his way.

After about three minutes Sunset emerged from the hay pile with strands of hay attached to her mane, tail and some to her coat.

"That's the last time I go hay diving." She commented.

What she didn't know was that Code was right behind her "Hey Sunset." He greeted causing Sunset to jump back and into the hay pile again.

"Whoops. Sorry about that." Code apologized as Sunset re-emerged from the pile with only more strand of hay attached to her. Code resist the urge to laugh but Sunset gave him a glare "Not. A. Word." Sunset stated.

After getting every strand of hay out of her they started with their plan "So where's the mayor?" He questioned.

"Just missed him he left not too long ago and boy he was angry." Sunset replied.

"Okay let's get in and get out before any pony notices." He said quickly.

They went into the front door but the only thing stopping them was getting passed the receptionist.

"Great how are we going to get passed her?" He questioned.

Sunset pondered that questioned then got an idea "It's an idea but you're not going to like it." Sunset stated.

"What do you mean?" Code asked while Sunset got a grin on her face.

 _"Suddenly I've got a bad feeling about this."_ CB thought for whatever Sunset plan was.

A minute later Code approached the receptionist blushing mad _"This plan better work otherwise I'll never live it down."_ Code thought as he approached the reception desk.

He cleared he throat in order to the young mare's attention "Can I help you?" She questioned with a monotoned voice as if she spoke it before.

"Actually, yes I was wondering if the mayor was around per chance?" He questioned.

"I'm afraid the mayor has left and I'm not sure when he'll return so you'll have to wait until then." She stated firmly.

"Um... okay thanks." He began to leave when Sunset peeked her and gestured him to continue talking to her.

He took in a deep breath before facing the mare again "Actually I do have another question." He said.

The mare only sighed "I might have an answer." She said not taking her eyes off her work.

"You must work very hard with your job and probably not get very many breaks." He began.

The mare simply looked at him as if trying to analyze him "It's a touch job trying to keep things organized. And I only get about one break which I use it for my lunch." The mare simply stated.

"Then how about I take you to lunch sometime." He asked which caught the mare off guard.

"Um... well... I don't." The mare fumbled that's when he gestured Sunset to start sneaking in.

"But what about all the stuff I have to do?" The mare questioned her face showing a slight red.

"I'm sure that stuff could wait besides it looks like you deserve it. Handling this tough job all on your own." He emphasized.

Sunset slowly but surely made her way out of sight of the receptionist and made her way toward the mayor's office.

"I'm pretty sure I can fit one in tomorrow if that's fine with you." The mare said.

"You're a diamond my dear. Tomorrow I'll be here and you have a great day." CB said as he made his way out of town hall.

"Sunset you better hope this is worth it." He muttered.

Meanwhile Sunset was able to get into the mayor's office thanks to Codes distracting the receptionist "Okay now if I were a file of manifest where would I hide?" Sunset asked herself.

She then looked toward the desk where the mayor usually sat. She went over to it and started to look inside the drawers of the desk unfortunately coming up empty "Okay that's weird I know he must have put them here but where?" She questioned herself.

She did another look through over the desk and once again didn't find anything "Yeah he must've put it somewhere else." She muttered but just when was about to step away from it she noticed a button behind a photograph.

"That's odd why would there be something like this on a picture." Sunset stated. After giving some thought she decided to press the button.

At first nothing happened but she heard a door opening that seemed to come from behind the desk. When she got behind it she noticed a small door that opened underneath it with some papers and a thick file sticking out of it.

Sunset used her magic to levitated the papers and file out from the hidden door and place them on the desk.

"Okay mayor let's see what your hiding here." Sunset muttered as she opened the file.

The file she opened contained photos of multiple ponies along with their descriptions and what seemed like there arcane abilities.

On the pictures themselves there were large red X marks on each photo and a label reading 'PAID'.

"So, he is selling off ponies and from what it looks like mainly arcane ponies but what's the reason behind him doing so?" Sunset pondered.

She then glanced over to the other papers she brought out and looked at them and noticed they were pictures of herself and the others each one with what seems like a bit price.

She noticed four of the pictures Trixie, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, and Coco Pommel each said at the bottom of their page 'IN PROGRESS'.

"Okay that's not good and with only me and Cheerliee left that could mean..." Sunset realized that she needed to get Code and meet back up with Starlight and the others as soon as possible.

She went to place everything back when a slip of paper came out of the file seemed to come from the back. It was a worn piece of paper that looked decades old or even older than that.

"What's this?" She said as she grabbed it with her magic trying to be care not to rip it.

She looked at it and began to read from it "It looks like a speech written by some pony." She said as she began "As I sit upon my throne in the house of justice looking over the ponies that I watched I casted all doubt that all ponies were equal but yet I've been mistaken. I've seen the cruelty of pony kind include to those that possess special gifts but yet receive nothing but hurt and disregarded as dirt beneath the pony's hooves. I wish to refute that as of now. I wish to plea with the holy ones to give the ponies of special gifts freedom to just be themselves without having to feel mistrusted or hated upon. I give this to you as a plea to release them from their cages of fear and be free to just be free. Signed, Senator Magnum Coal." Sunset read.

She then realized the last name of the pony who wrote this "Magnum Coal... that can't be just a coincidence." She said as she put the stuff back but she kept the paper of her friends and the speech.

Sunset using her magic teleported out of the mayors of without any pony being the wiser.

Meanwhile Code was still waiting on her to come out "C'mon Sunset, where are you?" He said impatiently.

With a pop Sunset appeared next to him "Hey." She said making him jump "Don't do that!" He stated.

"No time to talk let's get going we need to get the others quickly." Sunset quickly stated as they ran toward the house with the hidden entrance.

"Still can't believe you made me do that." He retorted. "Hey it got me in didn't and I think I know the reason ponies have been disappearing and for what." Sunset rebutted.

"Okay like what?" He questioned.

"I'll explain on the way c'mon." She said as they sprinted toward the house.

Sunset explain everything that she found including the paper with the speech written on it.

"If I'm guess right this Magnum Coal was part of the reason theses' 'special ponies' was given equality like other ponies." He stated.

"Yes, but what do we call special ponies who possess gifts." Sunset questioned "The arcane ponies." He answered.

"Right and the holy ones; I bet my bottom dollar were alicorns way back when probably even before Celestia and Luna came to existence." Sunset added.

"That would make since but what are we going to do about it." Code retorted.

Sunset pondered that for a moment before coming up with something as she giggled evilly.

"Oh, I just got a killer idea." Sunset said "Code how long will it take to get that drone of yours up and running." Sunset questioned.

"Well if I were to hurry I can have ready about twenty minutes." He answered. "What about just audio?" She asked.

He grinned getting the idea Sunset was thinking "I can have do it in five." He answered confidently.

"Good and also I need a microphone and a very loud speaker." She replied.

"Whatever plan you got Sunset its better work." Code said "Oh don't worry it will and we'll kill two birds with one stone." Sunset said confidently as Code changed direction and headed back to his house.

Sunset found the house Code talked about and went down the hidden tunnel until reaching the other side.

Once she got to the others they were waiting there for her and Code but only seeing Sunset.

"Where'd Code run off to?" Starlight questioned.

"He's setting up something I've came up with." She answered.

Sunset looked ahead in the warehouse and just arriving was the mayor talking with his secretary apparently angry about something.

"Well what do we do now?" Cheerliee questioned.

"We get our friends back that's what." Sky Line answered growled ready to fight.

Sunset nodded in agreement "We'll take out the guard out front then we'll make our way inside and rescue our friends."

"Cheerliee take the left side and clear them out. Sky take the right and make sure you don't cause a scene. Starlight whatever you did back at your house I need you to do it again and sneak past them and take them out. I'll head up the middle and knock them out." Sunset ordered.

Given what to do the girls split to cover more ground and clear out any of the guards.

Starlight activating her magic turned herself into a small shadow and slowly began to move about toward any other of the guard ponies that surrounded the perimeter of the warehouse.

However instead of knocking them out one by one which would take to long for her she saw a nearby guard pony; a mare earth pony who was taking a small nap by a shade tree. Getting an idea Starlight slowly moved till she was close enough to see the ponies shadow in which she connected herself with the mare's shadow.

The mare's eyes opened revealing bright azure colored eyes "Possession complete." She said in the mare's voice which seemed higher pitched.

Using the mare's body as her own she slowly walked toward the other guard ponies and using the mares earth pony strength was able to knock them out without being detected.

The others faired the same knocking the rest of them out without having much trouble. Starlight returned the mare to her usual spot before exiting her shadow meeting up with the girls at the front of the warehouse large door.

"Okay let's see what we're up against." Sunset said as they sneaked a peek inside the door. There were more guards inside than were outside along with Abascus looking over the entire place making sure nothing was out of place and there beside her the mayor seemed to be speaking to her about something but he seemed very angry.

"I can't hear what they are saying." Sunset muttered.

"We need to hear what they're saying." Cheerliee said.

"Leave that to me." Starlight added. Before the girls could stop her Starlight turned into her shadow again but this time instead of possessing a pony she hides within the shadow areas of the warehouse where no light could reach.

She was able to get close enough to hear them. "What do you mean you've lost contact with the team." Steel Coal said trying to keep what was left of his composure. "I've tried to communicate with them but it seems to be they haven't responded back from that historians house." Abascus responded.

The mayor could only face hoof himself "Why am I surround by complete morons." He muttered.

"I don't see the reason we needed to capture her in the first place." Cinch asked.

"Because of her ability is quite a rare power for some pony like her to possess. Having the power of shadows means she can literally become one with a shadow to keep herself hidden and also able to take over another ponies body by just attaching herself to their shadow." He explained.

"While it may not seem threatening it is quite a dangerous ability." He added but then grinned "Which means she would be worth quite the bits if you know what I mean." He said.

"You most certainly hate those arcane ponies don't you." Cinch added.

"Hate is a strong word I prefer the term 'despise' other than hate." He grinned evilly "Which is why I'm moving up the sale to today other than tomorrow I want them out of my sight for good." He said.

"They should be coming today in the evening to pick them up but what about the other ponies we failed to capture." Cinch questioned. "Hm... I'll deal with that myself if I have to." He added.

Starlight hearing this quickly went back to the others to give them the news. "Girls we might have a problem. The moved up the sale today and in the evening." Starlight said worryingly.

"Oh no." Sunset looked behind her as she noticed the sun was slowly descending. "Which it won't be long. I guess if we're going to do this we need to do it right now." Sunset said.

"Then as Lightning would say 'Time to open of a can whoop hide.'" Cheerliee quoted.

With them in agreement they opened the door and charged in "HEY! MAYOR COAL!" Sunset roared getting his and every ponies attention.

The mayor turned toward Sunset and the rest of the girls including Starlight "Well, well look what we have here. Decided to drop by I see." Steel Coal said.

"Actually, we came here because you have some ponies that belong to us." Sunset growled.

"Ah yes your friends. Don't worry we would never hurt any of the merchandise." The mayor retorted.

"There not some toys that you can sell. There ponies just like the rest of you." Cheerliee rebutted.

"Your friends yes but those arcane ponies are getting what they've deserved in the first place." Steel Coal countered.

"And what would that be?" Sky Line questioned.

"To work till their bodies either break or they die I could rather care less what happens to them as long as I can make a solid profit of them and once I 've dried up this place I'll move on to the next sorry little town because I know there is another town of arcanes that are just ripe for the picking." The mayor said simply before he laughed evilly.

After hearing what the mayor said Sunset only just face hoofed while shaking her head slightly.

"Oh, you just don't know how much you just screwed yourself over pal." She said with a confident smile.

"And what pray tell does that mean?" He asked.

Sunset then used her magic to take something out of her ear with looked like a small ear plug but it was really a transmitter "You got all that Code." Sunset said into the transmitter.

 _"Every word. And the ponies out here are already beginning to riot. I told them to head straight to the warehouse to find the mayor."_ Code said his voice echoing from the transmitter.

The mayor suddenly tensed up "What! How long has that been going?!" Cinch roared.

 _"From the very beginning that you started rambling on and on about your plan. Oh, and you might want to looked outside the window."_

The mayor and Cinch looked outside and notice that every pony from the town was there and had the place surrounded and in front of them Code who seems to be wearing a microphone on his head.

 _"There's no chance of you getting away now mayor so suggest that you surrender quietly."_ Code warned his voice echoing throughout the warehouse.

Knowing that they've been had they regrettably surrendered.

"How could you have figured me out in the first place?" He questioned with an angry scowl.

"It wasn't complicated once you figure it out. Ponies going missing and a sudden concerned politician like yourself. I just simply connected the dots but didn't mean I had a little help." Sunset added referring to CB.

She took out a piece of paper that contained the speech on it "Especially with this I've found." Sunset said.

The mayor flinch when she revealed the page. "It wasn't easy finding this but it was well worth it. This contains a speech but take a wild guess of who signed it." Sunset said with a smirk.

The mayor didn't bother to answer in which he already knew the answer. "Magnum Coal who I'm guessing is your great grandfather and considering the age of the paper probably before Celestia and Luna took the throne. I've done some history reports about that particular time in which arcane ponies weren't treated well like normal ponies. But because of Magnum he changed all that but you were stuck in the old ways hence why the ponies have been going missing." Sunset explained.

Just at that moment the police ponies came barging in as Steel Coal and Cinch couldn't do anything but watch as they come. Sunset hoofed over the evidence over to the officers in which arrested the mayor, his secretary and every pony that was involved in the illegal pony trafficking.

Trixie and every pony that was their missing from the town was freed from their cages. Sunset, Cheerilee and the others ran toward them only to be given a hug by Rainbow.

"Thanks for getting us out of their Sunset." Rainbow said.

"I'm just glad you girls are safe." Sunset stated kindly.

However, Trixie didn't look to happy "Trixie you okay?" Sunset asked the sadden unicorn.

"I... should've trusted you Sunset. Because I didn't listen to you that I got myself caught by them and for that I'm deeply sorry." Trixie said apologetically.

Sunset only looked at her with a calming look "Hey I understand. I guess I'm still trying to get your trust back after what I did in Ponyville but this is a start." Sunset stated.

"I'm just glad to have that collar off." Lightning said happily.

"Yes, I most certainly agree." Coco added.

"But I'm still wondering how did you get all of these ponies here?" Rainbow questioned.

Sunset only giggled as she took a glance toward Code "Oh I had a little help." She said "But for now I'm just glad this whole ordeal is over." She said as the sun began to set on another day in Galrovia.

"How about we head back to Starlights place for a sleepover." Lightning suggested.

"I guess I'm okay with it." Starlight said as they left the warehouse as more police ponies arrived at the scene closing down the area so no pony else could get in and thus ends another day in the tiny village.

 **F3: That ends this chapter hope you all enjoyed it. But there is still the epilogue to wrap up the whole thing.**

 **Pinkie: Then what are you waiting for hit the button to go to the epilogue.**

 **F3: I'm Fireuser3 and She's Pinkie Pie.**

 **F3 &Pinkie: Blazing Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**F3: And finally, the epilogue. This'll finally wrap this up so don't be surprised if its short. Again, I don't own MLP. I only own the OC characters. I'm Fireuser3 and see you and the finish line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Epilogue: On The Road Again.**

After have a nice night at Starlights mansion and fixing up the place the girls were packing up and getting ready to leave again.

"Do you girls have to leave now I mean you still have at least a month and a half until that comet comes into orbit." Starlight said.

"I wish we could stay but if that comets comes into orbit while Papilla has the Alicorn Amulet who knows what she could do with it." Trixie stated placing her things into a saddle bag.

"Well then at least take a map you're going to need it." Starlight levitated over a map of the entire are of the Forgotten Realms.

"Thanks, I'm sure it'll come in handy." Trixie thanked.

"Oh yeah what about the ponies that mayor... sold." Rainbow said shivering at the last part.

Code smiled "The police are giving the mayor a hard time about it and probably spilling his guts about each and every location he sold them to." Code said.

"That's good to hear." Cheerliee said in relieve.

Trixie looked at the map with sour look "From the looks of it we're going to be doing quite a bit of walking girls to get to where we're going." Trixie said as she heard sounds of disapproval having to abandon a train ride.

"Good luck and I hope you girls be careful, especially the changeling you have with you." He said mentioning Sky Line.

Sky Line was caught off guard by his statement "How'd you figure out I was a changeling?" She questioned.

"Changeling magic is different than regular unicorn and arcane magic having different auras." He simply stated.

"Still I'm wondering how'd you get every pony to go to the warehouse?" Rainbow questioned.

Code giggled "An ear bud I gave to Sunset plus an improvised speaker in the shape of a bell along with my drone carrying it." He stated with a hint of pride.

"Wow... that's pretty cool." Lightning said impressed.

"Well I wish we could chat some more but we've got a long road ahead of us." Trixie said gesturing to the girls that they better get ready to leave.

"Alright you all take care of each other now okay." Starlight said.

"We will." Cheerliee said as they began to walk out of the south end of the town waving back to Code and Starlight.

Once the girls were out of range Starlight looked at Code with hint of blush on her face "Um... hey Code." She began.

"Yeah. What's up?" Code questioned.

"I was wondering and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but maybe would you like to but you don't have to..." She began stumbling over her word trying to spill out what to say her blush glowing on her face.

Code seeing this and started putting the pieces together before coming with the solution. "I mean of course it's up to whether or not but I completely understand if you..." She got interrupted by a hoof place on her mouth.

"Movie. I'll buy the popcorn. You pick the movie. It's a date." Code simply said taking his hoof away from her mouth before walking away.

Starlight stood there for a moment before jumping into the air with joy like a filly given a new toy with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Star. You coming!" He called back.

Starlight stopped and called back to him "Coming!" She sped toward him without a care in the world because she got what she wanted after all.

* * *

 **F3: And that is a wrap on this fic.**

 **Pinkie: Aw it's over already.**

 **F3: Don't worry Pinkie there will be others to come.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah!**

 **F3: So, with that done make sure leave a comment and let me know what you think. I'm Fireuser3.**

 **Pinkie: And I'm your party pony on call Pinkie Pie.**

 **F3 &Pinkie: Blazing Out!**


End file.
